Sleeping Beauty
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: So this is in between Fairest and Fable, and if it was impossible to guess by the title, it follows the sleeping beauty story.
1. Chapter 1

"Really, why did it take you so long to even think to call me to help you!"

"I dunno, maybe because you're a pompous jerk. I was handling it just fine Jared. You're not my night in shinning armor. I can do this on my own, the curse is on my family!"

"Oh is that so, and how long do you think you'd last without me Mina! Despite what you seem to think, I do most of the work. You just have to stand there waiting around for the Fae to attack," Jared said cruelly. Mina took a step back, shocked that Jared just thought thought that all she did was stand around and look pretty.

"Well I guess I'll never find out will I! You just can't stand the idea of me not having to rely on you! Well you know what I don't! I can't even trust you not to get me killed!" Mina yelled at him. He took a step back, seeming hurt by her last comment. She would have regretted it, if it not for the fact that Jared didn't seem to realize that she actually had to fight in the quests too.

"I thought we got past the not trusting stage." he said, slightly hurt.

"You know when it comes to you Jared, sometimes i can't even tell. Sometimes I'm ready to punch you in the face and others I could swear your my guardian angle. But right now, no, I don't trust you, in fact you have a very long way to go before I can even consider trusting you," Mina said, starring him straight in the eye.

"Well tell me when you figure out how to get me to trust you,because I swear to god I have tried everything, and all you do I pretend you can handle yourself when the truth is, you can't." Jared growled before starting to stalk away.

"UGH I WISH I HAD NEVER FOUND THE GRIMORIE! I'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN STUCK WITH YOU!" Mina screamed, before turning and stalking back into the restaurant.

Jared slowly turned around in surprise. She couldn't mean that could she? One of the first things she told him was that she was going to stay alive because of her brother. He put his hands over his face. Ugh why was he even bothering with her. There was no possible way she could kill his brother, and he honestly didn't want to see what would happen to her if she tried. There was just something about her that made him want to protect her, no matter how hard she fought against him. But then they just ended up in arguments like the one they had just had. He honestly didn't want to hurt her, or let her get her. Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to protect her. Maybe he should talk to her. But after hearing her stomp through the house, he decided to give her a bit of time to cool down first.

Mina stormed up to her room, ignoring her mother's inquiry. Really, she had been doing fine with the quest. It had just been a thought in the back of her mind that Jared would have been proud that she was doing so well on her own. And then poof he was there, and distracting her from the Fae that had currently been trying to slit her throat. True he had probably saved her, but it was his fault that she had ended up needing saving anyways. And the fact that he thought she couldn't do the quests on her own drove her insane. Not only had she completed two quests before he even showed up, but she had also done several others. And really she had only ever called him when she was actually in real danger of dying. She let out an angered sigh. Right now she just needed some time to herself. She quickly changed into a pair of pajama shorts and her pajama top, before grabbing a blanket and heading to her roof. At first she had been reluctant to go up there after her first few encounters with Teague, which she still hadn't told Jared about, but after going up a few times and not having him show up, she got used to it, and now still went up there every night.

She had been sitting up there for almost an hour, slowly drifting off to sleep, when a voice startled her awake.

"I would have thought you would have stayed away from the roof, after our last time," the sneering voice of Teague called out.

"I had and then I just started getting comfortable with coming up here again, thank you oh so much for ruining that for me again," Mina replied, too tired to bother being afraid of the prince.

"Awww now I feel touched, and you are oh so very welcome," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Really Teague what could you possibly want right now?" she asked, not in the mood for their another banter sessions.

"Really, lately I only come here to check up on you. Before I had to try and convince you to continue the quests, but now that you've started doing them again, it makes our time together all that much more enjoyable." He said. Whenever he talked he had been slowly walking towards her, but now he was leaning over her, so she decided to stand up.

"Well you've checked up on me. I'm doing your quests. You can go now. Bye" she said, taking a step away.

"Wow, that actually kinda hurts. Mina dear tell me how you've been. Boy troubles been plaguing you? Buy the way I must say I simply love those pajamas." he said, stepping closer to her again, while she tried to step away, only to realize she had hit the ledge. She looked down at what she was wearing, and instead of her usual modest pajamas, she had on a think black crop top, and really short sweat shorts, that barely managed to cover her butt.

"TEAGUE!" she howled at him. "What is it with you and wanting to change my wardrobe?"

He grinned mischievously trailing one of his fingers down her arm, causing her to get goosebumps. "I suppose its just something about how simply beautiful you are darlin," he said quite jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. He leaned closer and said, "Course I could change anybody's clothes but just imagine a shirt and shorts like this wasted on somebody like Jared."

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Just the image of Jared in a girly crop-top and shorts was enough to make anyone laugh. Suddenly remembering how in tune Jared was to any thought of him from her, she quickly stopped laughing, and said, "Okay now you should leave because whenever I even think of Jared, he feels the need to appear. And although I'm sure you're in no danger, he would probably separate my body from my head."

"Well that's rather harsh now isn't it," he said, a small grin on his face.

"You have no idea," she said.

"I think I can imagine," he said leaning in even closer.

"Imagine what?" a new voice said. Mina's blood turned to ice, realizing that it could only belong to Jared.

 **So I decided to start a new story, but I'll still update my other one. Please review, and thanks fro reading it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Jared who in turn was starring at the two of us. His gaze trailed from my clothes, to how close Teague was to his hand that was still laying on my arm. When he finally met my eyes, they showed pure betrayal. _Of course_ I thought _he's probably being a perv and thinks I was kissing Teague or something._

"Teague get off this roof, and off this plane, before I make," he growled, his eyes alight with fury.

"As my prince wishes," he said calmly, giving Jared a mock bow.

Then he turned back to me. "My lady, it has been an honor," hes aid with a strong southern drawl. I knew Jared was probably already going to murder me, but I couldn't help but crack a smile. Jared saw and the anger in his eyes only darkened. Yep I was definitely going to end up headless. Teague gave me one last smile before disappearing off my roof. Me and Jared stared at each other for about four seconds before he exploded, like almost literally explode, sparks of Fae magic surrounded his hands which were clenched into fists.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU FOR GODS SAKE, DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! BUT OH NO YOU JUST THOUGH HEY WHY DON'T I CHANGE INTO HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE CLOTHES, THEN GO SUCK FACE WITH JARED'S BROTHER ON TOP OF THE ROOF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO GET ME KILLED! ITS A GOOD THING I CAME, OTHERWISE WHO KNOWS HOW HE WOULD HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF YOU!" Jared yelled at me. As he did I got angrier and angrier.

"GODS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at him cutting off his tirade. He stared at me in shock.

"Jared I wasn't nor will I ever kiss your brother. So scratch that thought from your mind right now. And never will Teague ever take advantage of me, because I won't let him. As for what I was thinking. I love my roof, and I love to come up here and tonight just happened to be one of the nights that Teague decided to visit me. I was doing perfectly fine on my own, so right now you need to tell me why on earth you decided to come up here," I said, my voice quiet but deadly. Jared however still seemed stuck on one fact.

"Mina how many times has brother been up here with you...alone...in the middle of the night...on your roof?" he asked, his eyes like steel.

"What difference does it make to you," I said snarkily. I decided I had had enough, and was going to go down to my room. Jared seeing where I was going stepped in front of my path.

"Mina this conversation isn't done," he said darkly.

"Yes it is," I said, trying to push him out of the way. He caught my wrists and twisted it do I could get away.

"How many times?" he asked again, still holding onto my wrist. I didn't answer too busy trying to free. He twisted my wrists even more to stop me from breaking free, and I gave a sharp cry of pain. He quickly let go and stepped back in shock. I held my injured wrist, and looked at him my eyes alight with anger and fear. "Mina I-" he started saying reaching out as if to comfort me.

"Save it," I snarled. "I'm doing what I should have done long ago," I said reaching into my pocket with my one good hand and pulling out the Grimmorie.

"Mina no don't do that...you won't be able to protect yourself," he said understanding what I was doing. After the Snow White quest we had a discussion about what happens when I loose the Grimmorie. I even asked what would happen if I willingly gave it up. He had told me that he would continue to be in his physical form, but he wouldn't be able to hear me if I needed help. He also told me that if I willingly gave up the Grimmorie, I would have to go through another quest like the second one I had gone through to get it back. I couldn't have Jared having that connection too me, it was a danger.

"Jared I have to. If I don't I might end up dead like I almost did today," I said, opening the Grimmorie.

"Exactly, if I hadn't been there you would have been killed," he said seeming satisfied that I would listen to that reasoning.

"No Jared I was doing just fine, but you came and put my life in danger, if I plan to finish this curse, it can't be with you," I said. He looked shocked. He just stood there as I turned the Grimmorie to a blank page.

"I Wilhelmina Grimm willingly give up my hold over the Grimmorie, and the Grimmorie's protector." I said, my voice strong and firm.

"Mina no!" Jared cried, as I flung the book away from me. It caught onto some Fae magic and landed a few rooftops away, where no one could reach it.

"Goodbye Jared," I said softly as he disappeared, pushed away by the ward that my mother had some how put up around the apartment after the red ridding hood quest. I walked down to my bedroom and fell asleep on my covers, even forgetting to change out of the clothes Teague had stuck on me.

Teague

I watched in my mirror as the little Grimm flung the Grimorie away from her. My visit had accomplished exactly what I had wanted. Now that she was without Jared's help, she would be an easy target. The mirror faded in and out before returning to nothing more than a simple mirror. Stupid spell. It would only let me see Mina if there were Fae near bye. Jared had been her little stalker, but now I couldn't see what she was doing at home, I had to depend entirely on seeing her quests to make sure my little plan had worked. I guess this also meant I wouldn't be able to get onto her roof top anymore, since her wards were now blocking Jared. The only reason I had been able to get on there in the first place was because the wards kept mistaking me for Jared, and thought I was allowed. I would miss the pretty colors Mina's face turned when I teased her. But right now i needed to worry about her next quest.

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews, I'm glad you like the story. Sorry if that was a bit weird with her reason for getting rid of the Grimmorie, but I couldn't really think of any other way for her to do it. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had gotten rather tired of following Mina around. He would have thought Teague would be sending a ton of quests after Mina, now that she had given up the Grimmorie, and her protection, but he had yet to send one. Jared had honestly spent more time than he ever thought he would on the roof outside he building next to Mina's. He knew she had given up the Grimmorie, but he was still going to protect her, even if he had to sit around on a random building roof top waiting for something to happen. The Grimmorie hummed slightly in his pocket, as if sensing his want to be near Mina. Although he knew that regular Fae wouldn't be able to get the book, since after a Grimm relinquishes their hold on it, only a Grimm can get it again, he had still gone over to the other building, and grabbed it, hopping it could still connect him to Mina. Suddenly he heard the door open below him. He saw Mina Grimm walk out. He felt the Grimmorie shiver again, and he also felt the powerful Fae magic. Mina was in another story. He could see Mina talking to someone in the house. he leaned closer to the edge of the building and used Fae magic to hear what Mina was saying.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Nan wanted me to go with her to the new climbing wall, I think it was called Beanstalk Climbers Co., or something. Apparently it was opened by an old football payer from New York." Mina said, standing inside the doorway. 'Well,' Jared thought. 'That answers the question of which tale she's in.'

"Okay sweetie just be careful," Mina's mom called back.

"You know I will," Mina said before grabbing her bike. Jared followed her over to Nan's house, where her and Nan were driven by Nan's mom to the new climbing was already busy, but the two of them managed to slip inside and get to the climbing walls. Jared stood half hidden in the shadow of one of the walls, watching Mina climb. Boy was she amazing. She had even won a couple of prizes, a golden egg and a golden harp. Eventually he saw the owner come in. Jared stood a little straighter. That was no human football player, that was Fae giant, who was standing there, glaring at Mina. He could obviously tell she was a Grimm. Jared tensed up,ready to jump in and protect Mina, but he gave her one last disdainful sniff, before lumbering over to his office. Jared relaxed again, and went back to watching Mina. He stood there for another few hours and slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by a voice calling out.

"Mina!" Nan was calling. Jared quickly scanned the room, but he couldn't see Mina anywhere. He then searched the building, but still couldn't find her. He teleported to the top of the building, and quickly scanned the surrounding streets for her. Finally he saw her in one of the alleys, but she wasn't alone. The Fae giant was there with her. He scrambled to the edge of the roof, ready to jump down and save her, stopping for a moment to listen to the conversation.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but right now, I'm rather hungry, and when a Grimm walks into my place I can hardly miss the chance," he growled at her, pinning her in a corner.

"Definitely not gonna happen," Mina said, closing her eyes in concentration. The Fae giant gave one last growl, before rushing towards her. Jared grabbed the edge and got ready to swing down and save Mina. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and pushed off the wall, flipping over the Fae, and landing on her feet. Jared stood and looked at her in shock. Where on earth did she learn how to do that. The Fae seemed rather surprised too. He spun around and ran towards her. She threw her dagger...wait when did she get the dagger?...and it spun end over end, until it buried itself in his chest. He glanced down in shock, before his body disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles. Jared stared at her in shock too. How on earth did she do that. He felt the Grimmorie hum with magic, and he opened it up. The page started to fill with beautiful sketches of the quest. He knew the Grimmorie kept the tales in it until a new Grimm had found it, but he never new that it could be filled without a Grimm using it directly. The book finished its drawing, and the returned to looking like a normal red leather notebook.

"You can come down now Jared," Mina called from below, looking up at him. He shimmered for a moment then disappeared from the roof, and appeared next to her.

"How on Earth did you do that," he asked.

"I did some research, apparently I have some control over the Fae magic. Creating a dagger wasn't all that hard," she said nonchalantly. He stared at her still in awe. She turned to him. "You however have some explaining to do. How did you know where I was. I know you can't follow me with Fae magic. Were you stalking me?" she asked giving him a harsh look.

His boots became very interesting. "I was trying to make sure you were safe," he said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I made it pretty obvious that I could handle myself. So just leave me alone, and if you can't do that, stay out of my way," she said, before brushing past him to head back inside. He watched her leave, before heading back to Ever's place, deciding that maybe Mina could survive without him for a few hours. Plus the pixie had been rather cross with him lately.

Teague

He was staring at the mirror in shock. There was no flipping way Mina should have been able to fight like that. She should have been killed, and instead she was doing even better than how she had with Jared. The giant was one of the strongest Fae, and it hadn't taken her more than a minute to get rid of him. He threw a ball of magic at his desk, instantly demolishing it. He needed a new plan.

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for the reviews, and this time, please tell me whether you want Mina or another person to fall prey to the sleeping curse. I promise it won't be Nan, she had enough of that in Fairest. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update, still on vaca, but here it is**

Jared had been spending a lot of time with Ever. It was actually kind of nice, to actually do something during the summer other than be stuck in Limbo or watch another Grimm fail. Plus the Pixie had been a lot nicer about him checking up on Mina, now that he was spending most of his time with her. He checked his watch. Crud, he had forgotten to check up on Mina, which he still did, because he really didn't want to go back to Limbo, and Mina looked so amazing when she was fighting, and didn't realize he was watching. Actually that probably made him a stalker, but still, that girl was so amazing, and he hadn't even realized it. He walked outside and hopped on his bike driving over to the movie theater and parking outside. He was about to go in through a side door, when he heard a crash in the ally. He quickly teleported up to the top of the building, looking down into the alley way, and low and behold there was Mina. Looking so amazing in a pair of shorts, and tank top, her long brown hair flowing around her in perfect waves. Suddenly she was pressed against the wall by a guy, who was kissing her. Jared felt jealousy burning in him, but squashed it down. He obviously didn't care if Mina had a boyfriend, it was crazy for him to even think about it. He turned away to head back to Ever's place when he heard Mina from down below.

"Get off!" He turned back, ready to go down and help her.

"Aww baby don't be like that," the boy said, with a sneer. Then Jared felt it. The glimmer of Fae magic. But it was strange, it wasn't the same as a story, it was like the guy was a Fae, but had just found Mina, and wasn't going after her because of the story. He looked back down, after being distracted for a moment. Mina shoved the guy away from her when he kept trying to kiss her. He shoved her to the ground, where she lay unmoving. Now Jared was going to do something about it. The guy circled Mina, while grabbing a dagger out of his jeans. Jared gathered a ball of strong Fae magic in his hands, its power fueled by his hatred of this guy, whoever he was, hurting his Mina. He reached back, and threw it at him, his aim perfect. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was Mina to jump up and stab a dagger into his arm, which caused him to stagger to the side, leaving only Mina in the path of his magic.

"Mina!" he called desperately, trying to get her to move. She spun around toward him, but all she saw was the magic, before it hit her, and she collapsed to the ground. The took the dagger out of his arm in disgust then glanced over to Mina. He looked rather surprised and scanned the rooftops for whoever had helped him, but Jared was hidden by the shadows. He turned back to Mina, and reached down to feel her pulse. After a minute, he stood up satisfied, and ran off into the shadows.

Jared immediately went down to check on Mina. He grabbed her arms and spent five minutes trying, but she had no pulse and then it hit him. He had killed Mina Grimm.

 **Sorry its short but I didn't have much time. Thanks for reading and the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its taken me a while to update, but I'll try to update at least one story a week.**

Jared

I was sitting there staring at Mina when Nan finally found me. I'm not sure how long I was actually sitting there, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Nan walked over, and looked like she was about to ask me where Mina was, when she looked down. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Ohmygods," she said, her voice only a whisper. She rushed over to her. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and dialed a number really quickly. She started talking fast, but I didn't even notice what she was saying. I had felt it. The static buzz of Fae magic, meaning that something Fae was near. I quickly scanned the surrounding area, but saw nothing. Nan turned to me.

"What. Did. You. Do." She asked, her teethe clenched, her eyes filled with a murderous rage.

"I found her like this," I stuttered out, not wanting to try and explain the whole Grimm quest to Nan right now. In fact, why hadn't I already gone back to limbo, if the Grimm died, I was always instantly sent back to limbo. Unless...my breathe caught in my throat. Mina wasn't actually dead. I let out a breath, then turned to Nan and asked, "Aren't you going to call Brody," I asked, remembering Nan's boyfriend.

"Why would I call Brody?" she asked, rather confused.

"Uh because hes your boyfriend," I said, also rather confused.

"Um no he's not, Mina is the one who likes him, not me," she said, glancing down.

"Oh right," I said, pretending I had just made a mistake. So Teague had obviously reset their minds again, but why? I heard the wail of sirens off in the distance. So that was who Nan had been talking too. An ambulance pulled up, and they whisked Mina off to the hospital, along with Nan. A couple of police stayed behind to question me, but after determining that I was just an innocent bystander, they also left. I stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to get my breathing back under control. It was crazy. I should not be that worried about a Grimm. It wasn't like she was going to survive much longer anyways. But something about her...no, I had other things to focus on. I turned to head back to my motorcycle, when I finally noticed it. I had heard it earlier, but I assumed it was just a lone Fae. But no, this was much too strong for that. It was the power of a story. Mina was in a story, and I had one guess as to which one. Sleeping Beauty. Which meant it was up to me to find her prince charming. And...oh boy, that was why Teague rest their minds.

"Seriously?" I growled under my breathe, then set off in search of Brody.

Teague

I watched the events in the mirror with a bit of shock. I had not planned for Mina to get involved in another quest. Now this made my job so much harder. For some reason, while a Grimm was in a quest they could only be killed by the Fae directly involved the quest. Which meant there was going to be a prince, so that wasn't going to be the killer, and the Fae Godmothers certainly weren't going to kill her. That left whoever the evil queen was to kill her. Wait who was the evil queen. Who had caused, oh. I burst out laughing. Jared was the evil queen. Never would have expected that, but oh my gosh, something about a picture of Jared trying to be the evil queen from snow white just had me cracking up. Well this was going to be a fun quest.

Mina

Every part of me hurt. I think I probably would have died, if it not for the fact that I could tell I was in another tale. Just great. However had thrown that magic at me was seriously dangerous, and I had no doubt that they would be back to finish me off. But for some reason i couldn't open my eyes. For that matter I couldn't move anything. I tried to lift up my hand, but it sent pain shooting through me. I wasn't going to try that again. I attempted to relax, and kept trying to open my eyes. Finally I gave up, and fell in to a deeper slumber.

 **So since I have school, I will require three reviews for me to update. And thanks for reading and all the previous reviews.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To begin...so so sorry for not updating. Thank you to all of those who read this. It makes me feel loved. So thank you. I am going to try an update every week on either Saturday or Friday night, because I decided to say screw sleep. Also I accidentally left my window open all day so its way to cold to sleep, even with three duvet covers. Ya. So anyway have story!**

 **(oh and its not really going to be from Mina's view. Because Mina is unconscious. And unconscious people don't really know whats going on around them, because that would be weird. Unless they are Odin in Odinsleep. But Mina is not Odin. So she has absolutely no idea whats going on around her)**

 **(I also own nothing but the plot line. Although Disney probably has that copywritten)**

Jared POV

I found Brody. Yay. (note the sarcasm) I don't know why but something about him just made my blood boil. Maye it was due to how much of an idiot he was. Or the fact that Mina, amazing Mina was completely in love with him and he was totally ignorant. Honestly you would have thought after a year he would have noticed, but instead he just decided to start dating her best friend. Idiot. then again it wasn't really his fault who he was dating but Teague's. Not that I really cared who the Grimm was dating. At all. Didn't change the fact that he was an idiot though.

"Really man, where are we going," Brody asked, running to keep up with me, and jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Just follow me," I said. And he followed because I have such a winning personality. And Fae persuasion. But mostly my personality, obviously. Walking to the hospital was taking so long. I couldn't take my bike because I didn't trust my Fae persuasion to last when I wasn't right next to him, and I wasn't too sure I would have any reason to stop him from sliding off the back of my bike. Other than wanting to save Mina of course. We walked for several more minutes. Finally the stark white building of the hospital came into view. I never got why humans made hospitals so cold. Like really, nothing says 'Hello you're going to die' like bright lights and white. Also the smell of the cleaners they use. It was a toxic smell that was probably used to poison the patients, thus forcing them to pay the doctors even more to cure the effects of the poison. Once inside I had no trouble getting past the nurse, I just said we were Mina's brothers. Finally, I reached Mina's room. As I entered, I noticed a small collection of flowers and random game pieces on the bedside table. They were probably from Charlie. Mina was lying on the bed, her heart monitor steadily beating beside her. I walked over and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, her lips just barely open and her brown hair spread around her.

"Wait what am I doing here?" Brody asked, drawing my attention back to him. I lost my concentration and it looked like some of the Fae persuasion had worn off of Brody.

"You're here to see your girlfriend Mina," I said, drawing him back into the daze he was in before, my teeth clenching as I called him her girlfriend. His eyes glazed over briefly before he turned and shoved me out of the way to get to Mina.

'Mina baby," he said, his hands petting her hair. I rubbed my side and glared at the back of his head. Why did Teague have to make him Prince Charming? Even I could have done a better job, specifically if Mina was sleeping beauty. Actually no. I did not want to kiss Mina. Because I didn't like Mina. And she was going to be dead soon. So no. Brody leaned down and kissed Mina on the lips. I leaned closer, expecting her to wake up. She didn't Brody. What. The. Hell. True, it was totally possible that Brody wasn't the prince. But not likely when Teague was involved. So why hadn't the kiss worked? Brody was starting to look confused. Well, if he wasn't the Prince then I didn't really need him here. I used my Fae persuasion on him one last time and told him to go back home. It would probably wear off before he even got out of the hospital but he didn't know anyone here so he would probably just head back home. After he left the room, I locked the door with Fae magic and stared at Mina, puzzled. The sun slowly set outside. Truthfully any boy in our school have been the Prince, but I was certain Teague wouldn't have just chosen any Prince for a Grimm. It would have totally ruined the story, and if there was one thing that Teague cared about, it was a perfect story. I tried to remember the story. It was really quite simple. Prick your finger, or in this case, a ball of magic and you fall into a sleep in which a prince awakes you. Simple. Except the so called prince hadn't been able to wake her. Unless Teague hadn't actually meant a figurative Prince this time. Technically i was a Fae prince. So if a Prince had to awaken Mina...Okay no. Like I said. Not going to kiss Mina. Because I certainly didn't have feelings for her. But then again fi this was the story, I might not have a choice. It in fact completely possible that I would have to participate in a story, as I found out with another Grimm a long time ago when I was forced to act as their brother. Thank you Teague. You have officially made my life a living hell. I walked over to Mina, and leaned down, before realizing what she was probably going to think if she woke up with me kissing her. Especially if she knew it was me who had knocked her out in the first place. That would not end well. I decided to use a quick glamour of some random boy.I leaned down again, but then jumped back when I heard a voice behind me.

"Haven't you ever heard of consent Jared," Teague's voice said from behind me. I whipped around. He leaned against one of the walls eating...jell-o? I knew hospitals had tons of it but why on earth was Teague just standing around eating it. That however should not have been my main focus. What on earth was Teague doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Funny you should ask brother," Teague said, putting his jell-o down and walking towards me. i gritted my teeth. Teague smirked. "I actually came to do you a favor," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes see instead of having poor Mina here having to deal with the trouble of kissing you, I decided to save you the trouble and tell you right now, you are not her prince," he said.

"oh really. And how would you know?" I asked.

"Because I'm the story. Duh" he said, his voice filled with contempt.

"Right. Care to tell me who the prince is?" I asked.

"And ruin the fun? Never," he said with a wicked smile before disappearing and taking his jell-o with him. I pressed my face into my hands and groaned. Ugh. This was way too hard. Suddenly I heard a small moan from Mina. I shot up, and rushed beside her. The story was probably using her to let the world know who her prince was.

"mina, what did you say," I asked. I heard her again. And I backed away in shock. Oh hell no. Teague was now definetly in for a world of pain. Mina utter the name one more time before returning to her former state. Uttered the word that had probably just doomed me for all the stupid things I was going to have to do to try and save her. I was so going to get Teague for this. If Mina ever woke up that is.

 **So ya...slightish clif hanger, and I tried to make the name pretty onvious. Please review, and thanks for reading. Thanks:)**

 **Btws: What do we do with dead chemists? We Barium. Because yes, that was very necessary.**


End file.
